


Sweater Weather

by devoosha



Series: Klancemas 2019 [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: College AU, Fluff, Klancemas 2019, M/M, Roommates, Sweaters, That’s really all I write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:27:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21653740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devoosha/pseuds/devoosha
Summary: Getting ready for school holds surprises for Keith from his roommate (or is he a boyfriend now?).
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Series: Klancemas 2019 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559779
Comments: 9
Kudos: 104
Collections: Klance: Into the Multiverse, Klasix Master Collection





	Sweater Weather

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2 prompt was ‘Sweaters’. I didn’t really know what to do with this one - I thought about ugly sweater party, because I like to write silly stuff too. But I’m trying to write these for each day of December, and didn’t think an ugly sweater party would happen on a Monday. Then I remembered I established that Lance knits (which is canon, if his comment about knitting that Arusian a sweater was because he CAN knit) in the first installment of this series.
> 
> And Lance would be kind-hearted enough to do that for Keith.
> 
> So I kept it as something simple, but sweet.

**Sweater Weather**

“Don’t forget to put a sweater on,” Lance mumbled sleepily.

Keith could barely understand what the boy said because Lance’s face was still buried in his pillow. “What was that?”

“Sweater. Cold.”

Keith smiled before he went back into the bathroom to brush his teeth. It was close to seven-thirty in the morning and almost time to head out across campus to his eight am class. Lance continually told him how stupid it was to schedule a Monday class before noon, but Keith had brushed off Lance’s opinion. He was a morning person anyway, so might as well take care of classes early in the day and get them out of the way.

Today was the first day he realized Lance might have been on to something. He was tired and, for the first time, abused his phone’s alarm the same way Lance did - swearing at it when it innocently did the job he set for it. It was his fault, however. The lack of sleep. Or rather, Lance’s fault they didn’t get back to bed until almost four.

He stopped mid-brush, dropping his hands to the counter to brace himself as he stared at the mirror. He took in his hastily brushed hair, the dark bangs which hung in his eyes. He needed a trim. Dark circles and blood shot eyes from lack of sleep. The brush with the red handle (“I’ll always use a blue one, Keith, you use a red one. That way we can tell ‘em apart!”) hanging from his mouth where a little toothpaste foam threatened to drip from his lip. Holy shit.

They kissed. They confessed. At three-thirty this morning after spinning around in circles in the snow. Holy shit.

It wasn’t as if he’d forgotten. Keith wouldn’t forget that. Not the way Lance looked at him. Not the way Lance smiled, with his damp hair wet with snowflakes and his cheeks flushed from cold. Not the way Lance pulled him close. Not the way Lance’s lips moved against his.

And there’s the blush returning to his own cheeks.

No, he hadn’t forgotten. It just didn’t pop right into his head during his mad scramble for the shower after his alarm went off at seven, leaving him half an hour to get ready to head out the door. His two minute shower (“Seriously, Keith? All in one hair and body wash? Can’t you take better care of yourself?”) and rush to get dressed kept his mind focused. He hadn’t allowed himself to remember why he was so tired, and why he felt so light-hearted and happy when he woke.

They kissed. Lance asked him out. On a real date. Holy shit.

His phone went off again - the second alarm set at seven twenty-five to remind him he had five minutes to get out the door. He hastily lifted his hand to scrub at his teeth and rinsed his mouth out. Shit. What would he say to Lance - Lance who was lying on the top bunk in their room, sleepily reminding Keith to dress warm because that was Lance. Always taking care of him.

They kissed. He didn’t know how to act with this new dynamic. Honestly, what should he do? He silently asked himself this as he stared at the mirror. His reflection was no help. It looked as panicked as he felt. Shit. Should he kiss Lance goodbye? They had kissed already, but would that seem too weird? They said they’d talk today, but it would have to be tonight after their classes. They hadn’t defined what this was. A date didn’t mean boyfriends, but they lived together already. Fuck, this was confusing.

Shit, he stared at the door leading into their room like it was lava. He didn’t want to go in there. Unless...maybe Lance had fallen back asleep. That would be the hoped-for ideal situation. Keith could slip out without having to decide. Maybe kiss the sleeping boy’s forehead. Taking a deep breath, Keith opened the door.

Lance was standing there waiting, a large lump of something in his hands. His tousled bedhead looked too adorable for words, and no one had the right to look bright-eyed and refreshed in the morning after minimum hours of sleep. Lance slept even less than Keith the night before - Lance told him so. Why didn’t he look like death warmed over too?

No, somehow in the five minutes Keith spent in the bathroom, Lance jumped out of bed looking like a million dollars. Maybe Keith should pay more attention to Lance’s skin/body care routine if this was the result. 

The surprise that Lance was out of bed on a Monday before eleven forced Keith to blurt out, “What are you doing up?”

“I wanted to make sure you dressed warm. And to say goodbye. I won’t see you until dinner, right? You’ve got class in the early afternoon, and I’ve got lab until four.” He held up the bulky thing in his hands. “I noticed you don’t have anything warm for yourself in the wardrobe. When I looked through for a sweatshirt last night.”

“Um, most of it’s in the hamper,” Keith said. “And I usually don’t wear heavy things.”

“Yeah, you run warm. I know. That cold, resistant Michigan blood,” Lance said, laughing. “But I don’t want you to get sick, since we were up so late. So here,” he said, shaking out the blue knitted thing. “I know it’s kinda corny, but I made you this for Christmas and figured I should give it to you now so you can be warm.”

Keith knew Lance knitted. He had a stuffed hippo Lance made him. Lance’s grandmother taught her grandson to stave off his boredom when a broken leg laid him up one summer. Lance said it depressed him to be away from the beach and the surfboard for almost the entire summer, so his grandmother taught him how to knit. He’d done it ever since, usually using his talent to make gifts for people.

To know Lance thought so much of him to knit him a sweater to keep him warm brought a lump to Keith’s throat. Lance did this before he knew Keith liked him too. ‘ _Lance’s heart is too pure for this world’_ , he thought. ‘ _How the fuck can I deserve him?_ ’

Lance looked a little unsure, so he added, “Um, I know it’s not your color. You like black and red. But I like blue, and I thought this shade would look nice on you and add a little color to your wardrobe. If you don’t like it, I can make you one in a color you like,” his tone turned uncertain and Keith recognized he was babbling because Keith hadn’t reacted.

“Lance,” he said, placing his hands over Lance’s, which clutched the sweater between them. “It’s beautiful. I love it.”

The sunshine smile returned. “Oh good! Put it on. You’ll freeze in only a t-shirt, Keith. It’s below freezing outside and still snowing! How you’re going to make it to class I don’t know,” he kept babbling, happy now, as Keith took the sweater and pulled it over his head, settling it on his body. “Oh, it’s a little bit big,” Lance lamented. “But you do look cute in it!”

Keith turned, blushing at the compliment, to look in the mirror Lance insisted they hang on the back of the bathroom door. It did look good on him, though he thought he looked strange in a color other than black or red. “It fits great. It feels warm,” he said, running his hands over the front, his fingers luxuriating in the soft yarn. “It’s perfect.”

“Shit! I hate to push you out the door, but you have to hike all the way across campus in this snow!” Lance bounded over to the door where their coats hung on hooks and snatched Keith’s. Keith felt self-conscious as Lance held it for him as he slipped his arms into the sleeves. Lance then wrapped Keith’s scarf around his neck. “Here’s your gloves and make sure to pull the hood up. I’m making you a hat next,” Lance scolded gently. 

Keith stood in shock. It wasn’t the first time Lance had done this, but his caring ways took on a whole new meaning. Keith now understood why Lance did all he did. “Lance...”

Lance stopped mid-sentence and looked at Keith, eyebrows raised. “What?”

“Thank you,” Keith said, putting his gloved hand against Lance’s cheek. “This sweater...it means so much to me. Thank you for it. And for everything you do.” With that, and with courage he drew from where, he knew not, Keith leaned forward and kissed him.

Lance blushed, then laughed. “I keep thinking this morning was a dream. I guess it did happen.”

“It did.”

“Whew, good. I didn’t know what to say or do. I didn’t know if you’d want me to, I don’t know, kiss you goodbye or what.”

“I didn’t know either. We didn’t get a chance to talk yet.”

“We will tonight.”

“Definitely.”

They stood looking into each other’s eyes for a minute. Then another minute. Smiling. 

“Ok. If we keep doing this, you’ll be late. Go!” Lance ordered, grabbing Keith and physically turning him around to point toward the door. Keith let him push him out into the corridor, but he turned before Lance could shut the door.

“Thank you again.”

“Anything for you,” Lance said.

Keith stole one more goodbye kiss before he left for class. He didn’t even feel the cold on the quick walk across the snowy campus. The flakes fell on him, he trudged through the snowdrifts, the wind howled around him, but the blue love wrapped around him kept him toasty and warm.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me at devooshawrites on Tumblr!  
> Subscribe to the series if you’d like to receive updates!


End file.
